The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many vehicles are equipped with head units that include displays, touchscreens, speakers, microphones, and/or other components for receiving user input and providing output. Some of these head units also include wired and/or wireless ports to communicate with other electronic devices in the vehicle.